


What You Need

by frogfarm



Series: Buffy Etcetera: (Shorts) By Request [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Redemption, Second Chances, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-18
Updated: 2006-05-18
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: She knows what Faith needs, because she's been there.Set during "Graduation Day, Part 1" / "Dirty Girls".





	What You Need

"I still say we should have killed her." Rona's fury is barely contained by Buffy's glare.

"You don't make that call." Buffy surveys the other girls, ignoring the figure in chains at her feet. "The rest of you, wait at the edge of the forest. We hit the vineyard in twenty minutes."

None of the Potentials look back as they move off. Faith doesn't blame them.

"Almost ready, Will?"

"Just about..." The witch wiggles her fingers, teasing an opening in the air. "There. But it'll only hold for a few minutes."

The figure at their feet glances up. "Shoulda told her you're just sendin' me back to get killed. Might make her feel better."

"You're not gonna die," Faith interrupts. She stares down, willing her mask not to crumble. "Just wish you were dead."

"Wishin' it now." Their captive sounds like she wants to spit. "Might be better off."

Buffy turns and walks away, stands at the edge of the clearing. It's all Faith can do not to follow. Willow joins her, casting a worried glance over her shoulder, and when Faith kneels to grab her own tied wrists, all she sees is stark, naked fear.

"You don't wanna send me back." Her doppel's voice is urgent, pleading. "Look at her! You know she'll turn on you, she never loved --"

Faith's hand cuts her off, grabbing her throat.

"Neither did you."

Panic flares anew. "No, baby. You're wrong. I know what you need --"

"And I know what you need."

The punch is like thunder, quicker than lightning, more than enough time to see the betrayal. Faith watches herself crumple to the ground, picks herself up and snaps off the restraints; hurls her own unconscious body through the rift, ignoring the thrill of contact. Willow can theorize about altered timelines all she wants, but she's not the one who had to make this decision. That was her and B all the way, always will be, Chosen Two.

One unexpected problem down. Now it's off to meet this mysterious preacher. Maybe her old (younger) self will screw up even worse, and she'll implode in the middle of the fight, just wink right out of existence.

But if she wasted time worrying, she'd still be in a cage.


End file.
